Body Electric
'''Body Electric '''is the sixteenth webisode of the third season. Summary Carrying on from the previous webisode, Batgirl is accompanying her father Commissioner Gordon in the hospital, just as she manages to beat him in a game of cards. Just then the Commissioner suggests that he headed back to work, but Batgirl stops him, expressing that the doctor had told him to stay at the hospital, till they are certain all of the Apocalyptian poison had left his system. Just then however, vibrations erupt as Batgirl notices Giganta stomping around, outside the hospital. She angrily asks the citizens of Metropolis who took her sunglasses, as Cyborg flies up behind her. As Giganta's search frightens the citizens, Cyborg flies down in front of her and notifies her that her sunglasses are in fact on her head. Giganta then reaches for her sunglasses and upon finding them puts them on, as Cyborg claims that the crisis was averted. Cyborg then tells Giganta that she needed to get some anger management, to which Giganta bends down to Cyborg, angrily exclaiming that she didn't have an anger-management problem, before tossing her sun-glasses at Cyborg and charging after him. Cyborg dodges Giganta's punches, just as he reaches Thunder and Lightning. The two sisters charge up their attack, as they exclaimed that no one messed with their friend. Thunder and Lightning's attacks begin to trip Giganta, as Cyborg joins in. The three continue to fire off attacks at Giganta, as they move around her. Cyborg then sends his blaster into full blast, as Giganta orders them to stop it, before grabbing some telephone wires and getting electrocuted. The electrocution then causes a power outage. In the hospital Barbara and her father realize the outage, hearing the hospital staff's panic, as Batgirl heads out to regain power. Outside traffic has been halted, due to the malfunctioning traffic lights, just as Batgirl arrives on the scene. She turns round to notice her two friends; Wonder Woman and Supergirl who have managed to tie up Giganta. Just then Cyborg approaches Batgirl asking for help, as he'd used all of his power in the fight against Giganta and that he couldn't recharge his batteries, before collapsing. Batgirl then promises Cyborg that they'd fix it, but Supergirl then expresses that they couldn't, adding that they'd have to restore power to Metropolis, otherwise it would be thrust into chaos, with Wonder Woman adding that they could help but that electricity wasn't their thing. Batgirl then remembers Thunder and Lightning, arriving at Capes and Cowls, asking for Lightning's help. In response Lightning asks about her sister, as Batgirl exerts that she just needed Lightning before taking her off. At the power plant, Lightning raises two electrical wires and begins to generate electricity. However Lightning eventually falls to her knees, expressing that she couldn't do it, just as her sister arrives. Thunder tells Lighting that their father had always said they could do anything, with Lightning finishing her sentence saying that was the case when they did it together, before the two recharge the power plant, returning power to Metropolis. At the theatre in Super Hero High, the Commissioner is awarding Thunder and Lightning medals for solving Metropolis' power problems, with the two then bowing as their classmates cheer for them. In the crowd, Batgirl ponders what it was like to have a sister, with Supergirl then noting that she should know, as Batgirl had her and Wonder Woman, before the two girls proceed to give Barbara a tight hug, with her then asking them not to hug her too tightly. Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Webisodes